Golden
by Sakura Raine
Summary: A wolf joins the group on their hunt for paradise. What is the truth of her past? No Pairings.. DISCONTINUED
1. I Miss You Mom

**Warnings: **Nothing! I aint making no lovers..I don't think at least 0-o

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Wolf's Rain, however, any unknown characters in this story are strickly mine!

**Rating:** PG-13, mild cursing, described fighting and killing, and possibly adult situations.

**A/N** Welcome to the first chapter of Golden! In this chapter you'll get the _almost_ complete history of the Original Character I am making. Well then..Here's Chapter One, Another note'll be at the end, so enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wondering yellow eyes peer up, for being blind and still young, the half-haired pup had alot of courage. She rose her light powdery voice and managed a yip. Something warm beside her stirred, and a cold wet feeling nudged her close to the warmth. The pup breathed in the scent, the only thing she had to keep her company in this dark, cold world.

A much bigger wolf lay wrapped around the single pup, a recently dug grave haunted them from just outside of the den. Gold eyes searched her surroundings lightly as she nudged the small pup closer. The collar around her neck was beeping, she knew the humans were tracing her, she had to find some shelter for her pup.

Suddenly, the black form stood, her dark jaws reaching and gently pulling the pup from her resting spot. A strong yip told her of the pups unhappiness. She grumbled deep in her throat, a soothing tone her own mother used on her. The she-wolf's tender loving eyes searched the lands she called home, with a sudden burst of uneasyness, the female had dissapeared into the underbush.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Something wasn't right..The pup lifted her head, her nose searching for the warmth, her eyes now open and searching for her mothers form. She saw nothing, heard nothing. Suddenly, from the silence, a single death cry reached her ears. She smiled, knowing her mother was on the hunt, and with that, she curled into a ball and awaited her return

The she-wolf smiled through flesh, a young buck in her jaws, small yet not too small, large yet not to big. She pulled the deer as far up as she could, then trotted back towards her new den. She had found it by complete accident, she was running from the humans, and managed to fall into it, when she did the collar around her neck was ripped, and she was able to free herself. She took it far away and threw it, leaving her pup alone for a full day.

A loud crash made her jump lightly. The voices of humans made her eyes widen in fear as she left her prey and darted to hide.

"Are you sure it came from over her Dissa?" A low man's voice questioned, stepping closer to the clearing.

"Yes, I am Kint.." She stopped as she walked into the clearing, looking at the deer before her, "I told you our wolf was here! I knew she fell into one of the underground cave's when we found her collar!" The girl stuck her head up then went to study the deer. Kint sneered lightly, "How old is it?" He questioned.

"Really new, as in, right before we got here new.." Dissa replied. Kint pulled the shotgun in his hands closer, "We should look for her.." Dissa said once more, "She has a pup now, the last den proved it."

Kint noded lightly and they began searching the ground for tracks.

She stood shivering, the human's mustn't find her! And most definatly not her pup! She has to lead them away from the den! She breathed deeply for a moment, then growled lightly and rushed through the underbrush towards the otherside, she paid no attention to the humans, she just kept her golden eyes locked infront of her, darting in circles and zig-zags, she had to exscape and return to her daughter.

Dissa spotted her first, giving a shout and running towards the way the noise came from. She was certain when she saw the form of the she-wolf infront of her, she slowed to let Kint catch up, "Go back and look for a den, she's leading us away!" She pulled a handgun from her pocket, "Don't worry, I have darts!" Kint noded and stopped, caught his breath, then headed back.

Dissa turned back and continued to run, she could still see her, and was excited about that, today she would get her wolf back! She rose her gun and tried to aim, but the wolf continued to dart through the trees, finally, she saw the wolf slow before her and she slowed as well.

She looked behind her once more, the human more close now..Wait! Where was the male? She slowed lightly, then turned and darted away, sliding into a den and reappearing somewhere close by. She ran towards her home, her den..

Dissa saw the female dissapear infront of her, "No!" She shouted in anger, but was surprised when she tripped over a den. She blinked and sneered, shooting a few stray shots into the den, and hearing the sound a few feet away. 'You won't get away that easily!' She said to herself, running towards the exit.

Her breathing was hard as she heard the steps behind her, she turned..

Dissa rose the gun and aimed, one eye closed as she looked down at the wolf..

And a shot shattered her ears, it struck her right in the chest, and she side-stepped, shocked and angry. She growled evily, tring to run at the human, but tripping and falling to the ground in a heap, her vision growing blurry, then completly falling into darkness.

She saw the bullet hit, heard the warning growls and angered ones, and watched the wolf fall. She didn't budge at first, happy to hit her target, she smiled brightly and walked over, leaning beside her, "You're mine now.."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Crunching told her that mom was home, she rose her squeeky voice and barked a wide hello, her tail wagging as she ran to the entrance to see what was brought home. But her voice stopped with her tail, and her eyes widened as a strange two-legged creature leaned close to her. "Hello there little one, you've been hard to find.." The creature said. Her ears perked back and she growled lightly, or, tried to growl.

Kint smiled at the look of fright, "That right, you damned wolves will all be gone soon.." He said under his breath, reaching and grabbing her roughly.

She squeeled in pain, her voice rising sharply then slowly falling as darkness sourounded her. A rough fabric rubbed against her as she was shoved into a bag. She began whinning, not like a hunger whine, but a whine that begged for help.

"SHUT UP!" Kint yelled, picking up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "Time to find Dissa.." He mumbled walking the way he came.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dissa laughed brightly, she had the she-wolf mother tied tightly to a tree, and the pup knocked out in a cage only far enough away that the mother had to stretch and choke herself, "Well Kint, what should we call the mother? We can't keep calling them 'her' or 'it'."

Kint shrugged lightly, then looked the mother over, "Well, thissun's black, why not Blacky, or Midnight?" He suggested.

Dissa shrugged, "I say Midnight, what 'bout the runt?" She noded her head to the cage.

"Runt!" Kint laughed, recieving a delighted nod from Dissa.

'Runt' opened her eyes ligthly, "Mo-momma, is my name really runt?" She questioned, opening wide a yellow eye to look lightly at her mothers form.

"No, no my lovely, you are not Runt.." Her mother said warmly, "Your name is..."

"Shut up!" Kint said, standing and kicking Midnight. She yipped in pain and lay on her side, her eyes closed. She rose her growl incredibly and recieved another kick. She continued to snarl and growl, her eyes blurring over as she snapped up.

"Dissa!" Kint said, getting knocked over by Midnight. Dissa jumped up and pulled out her gun, she took aim and shot, one shot, it's all it took. When Kint didn't see a feather, and blood began to cover him, he knew what Dissa had done. He pushed the lifeless body off of him and looked disquestedly at his clothes.

Midnight rose her golden eyes towards the pup, "Go-Goodbye..my lovely..." With a wisper, her name was heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I haven't decided on a name! -Smiles innocently- So next chapter will be titled, 'MY NAME IS WHAT!' heheheh x) BTW- This is in the past...wayyyyyyyy past..how the pup lived will be explained next chappie! So remember to read & review! -Wink-


	2. My Name is What!

**Warnings:** Nothing! I aint making no lovers..I don't think at least 0-o Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Wolf's Rain, however, any unknown characters in this story are strictly mine!

**Rating:** PG-13, mild cursing, described fighting and killing, and possibly adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine (

**A/N** Guess what! I decided a name! HAHAHA! You thought it was serious? Naw..Highschol stinks..my leg is really screwed up thanks to that darn school -sighs- Story Time!

* * *

'Munekei'

The young she-wolf rose her head; she looked towards the human and growled lightly in apprehension. Her hair bristles rose as the female came into sight.

"Cummon Runt!" Kint's voice bellowed. The wolf rose her head, 'My name is not Runt..' She continued to remind herself everyday of her true name, the name her mother gave her on the day of her death.

Dissa looked towards the she-wolf. "Hey Kint; where'd you put Runt's dinner?" Dissa had changed since the day she killed her mother, she knew the wolf would never forgive her; so she began training her.

Munekei was now a hunting wolf. She was used to track criminals; even kill them. Her fur had come in nicely, it was pure black, and the tip of her nose was the darkest brown you could image. Her once yellow eyes held a sort of golden tint, and her wide chest was less fluffier. Her overall fur was thick, yet thin. It ran smoothly and didn't get caught up much. She now wore a collar around her neck; it was deep maroon with a name plate on it. It read Runt, though her size was now still small, she was quick on her feet and easily spotted things.

"RUNT!" Kint boomed, holding up a rabbit's carcass, "DINNER!" Munekei's head shot up, her ears perked towards Kint and she slowly walked to the meal. Kint sneered, "Runt; you have to beg first." Munekei whimpered lightly and put her ears back. Then she lowered down and lay her whole body on the ground, as low as she could. Her tail lay flat and her ears lay back, her neck lay exposed and her eyes were wide. "Gooooood girl!" Kint said, laughing.

Munekei was locked up at night; a think chain connected to a strong tree kept her from escaping. She was held close to the tree, so she had no choice but to just curl up and sleep.

Something this night made her stay awake however. She sat quietly after eating, her eyes peering and watching Dissa and Kint. Dissa was first to go to bed, Kint stayed awake for a few more hours, drinking deeply and falling into a drunks stupor.  
Munekei's eyes widened as she stood..it dawned on her suddenly. She wasn't locked up! Her wolf instincts led her; she stalked slowly away from the camp, until she was sure no one could hear her. Then, with a staggering leap, she bounced off into the foliage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Munekei walked slowly through this new town; her eyes peering about and her ears perked in wonderment. She was about the size of a normal dog, and as scrawny as one too, so no one took a second glance at the wolf. She was older now; by many-a-year. Her age now resembled close to 28 human years if she had a human form, but in wolf form she was about 4.  
Her eyes looked over the area she had come to know as 'her' town. Any dog that wondered here knew if they saw her to run; but that doesn't mean the wolves do.

* * *

**A/N** Total cliff-hanger! We meet the group (or well..sorta) in the next chappie! 


End file.
